This invention relates to a cauterization instrument for use in surgery. This invention also relates to an associated surgical technique.
A Bovie pencil is a surgical cauterization instrument. An elongate electrode provided with an exposed operative tip and an electrically insulated shaft is removably joined to an elongate handle. The electrode is operatively connected via the handle to a electrical voltage source which supplies two waveforms to the handle. A switch on the handle enables a surgeon or other operator to alternately feed the different electrical waveforms to the electrode. One waveform is adapted for cauterizing organic tissue while the other is adapted for cutting.
Conventional Bovie pencils are marketed with a plurality of electrodes of different lengths. To reach a surgical site deep within a patient, such as a hernia site or up behind the diaphragm, a short electrode on the handle must be removed and replaced with a longer electrode.
Frequently, several electrode exchanges must be made during a single surgical procedure. Such electrode exchanges take time which in many cases is critical for the patient. Generally, however, electrode exchange increases the duration of surgery and raises costs.